Jade/Day of the Dead
Interactions Please note that battles are highly situational: this section only mentions cards that have mechanics that, for any reason, are particularly effective with/against, or particularly ineffective against Jade. Having a card that "counters" Jade does not mean it is always a good choice. Good With * Day of the Dead teammates: As mentioned in her passive, she synergizes well with Day of the Dead Kitana and Day of the Dead Erron Black. Whenever anyone gets knocked out, whether it be teammates or opponents, Jade can heal over time thanks to Kitana, and when Erron Black gets knocked out, he assists Jade and Kitana as a ghost for 30% chance whenever they perform combo enders or special attacks. * Jade/Assassin: They can form an amazing duo together. One evades attacks, and one uses a Ghost Shield for damage reflection. * Quan Chi/Tournament: Both Jade and Quan Chi can reflect damage back at the attacker with their passives, so dealing with them together on one team is a lot more difficult. * Sonya Blade/Kold War: She reduces damage from one Special Attack or X-Ray, which is useful for Day of the Dead Jade, as she can build power for her Ghost Shield after being hit by one of said attack, and then when she activates her Ghost Shield, her opponents get blasted by major reflection damage. On Update 2.0, Kold War Sonya Blade's Blizzard Skin dissipates on all teammates except Kold War, so Day of the Dead Jade doesn't work well with her anymore. Good Against * X-Rays, unlike Assassin Jade. As long as her Ghost Shield is up, Day of the Dead Jade can reflect all damage back at the opponent, even X-Rays, which is really useful when going against bosses with X-Rays like Dark Raiden, Assassin Jade and Treacherous Tanya for examples. * Assassin Characters. Countered By * Kold War Characters. * Kitana/Ronin, Cassie Cage/Undercover and Katana Equipment: All of these inflict more damage against Outworld Characters, which includes Day of the Dead Jade. * Jade/Assassin: Whenever Day of the Dead Jade does combo enders or special attacks while Assassin Jade is active (besides Special 2 before hand to bring in the Ghost Shield), she will evade the attack and cripple Day of the Dead Jade, making Day of the Dead Jade unable to use a Ghost Shield for a limited time. * Liu Kang/Klassic: He and his teammates can cripple Jade Tagging In and Out making her unable to use a Ghost Shield for a limited time. * Characters with Snare, such as Kung Lao/Hat Trick, Ermac/Master of Souls or Liu Kang/Dark Emperor: All of these characters can prevent Jade from Tagging out to give her Day of the Dead teammates a Ghost Shield. Abilities Here are Jade's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Jade's support and equipment cards. Stats Prior to Update 2.0, these are her original stats as a Gold Character. Trivia *She has a secret attack on her Special 2 which causes her to have Vampirism on that attack. To do this she needs to be at 10% health or lower and you need to achieve 90+% on the first swipe mini game on her Special 2. *Day of the Dead Jade is well known for surviving BOSS Gunslinger Erron Black's Death Bullets and BOSS Klassic Ermac's Death Souls. * Prior to Update 2.0, her passive was Angel Of Death: After using Evocation (Special Attack 2), Jade gains a Ghost Shield that reflects all damage at the attacking enemy for 5 seconds. Some of the Power Jade gains from combat also is given to Day of the Dead teammates. * Prior to Update 2.0, she costed 443 Souls. Category:Characters Category:Diamond Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Day of the Dead Characters Category:Characters with Tag attacks/effects Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters